Level Components
Work in progress! This article is currently undergoing development and its information may not be complete. You can edit it in order to achieve a higher standard. Map Components are what the player has to navigate through in order to make it through the level. There are a number of varieties, some which are used as methods of travel, while others are intended to destroy the player on contact. The layout of these make every level unique and of varying difficulty. Blocks and Ramps Blocks and other surfaces are the most common components and construct the basis of a level. There are many different sizes and styles. Just about all can be jumped upon and serve as platforms. However, colliding horizontally with a block will destroy the player. In Update 1.6, destructible blocks were introduced, where colliding into the block from a horizontal direction only would destroy the block, as well as "invisible" blocks, that turn transparent when the player is approaching it. Diagonal slanted blocks were introduced in Update 1.8, and act as ramps/slopes that a player can slide on without being destroyed. Block.png|Normal block Hazards Hazards usually introduce difficulty into each level. They will destroy players if the player comes into contact with them in any way. They also come with variant versions. 'Spikes' Spikes are triangular shaped obstacles that destroy a player if touched, are the most frequently occurring obstacles and are often jumped over. They come in various sizes: * Normal Spike: Original version of the spikes, it's one space wide and tall. * Flat Spike: As the name says, they are a flat version of the original, It's one space wide and half-space tall. * Small Spike: It's a variant of the normal spike introduced in Update 1.4, They are half-sized but take center on the normal grid. * Tiny Spike: It's another variant introduced in Update 1.8, where they are a much smaller versions, taking only a Quarter-Space, they were placed in the Original grid before Update 1.9 in which introduced a smaller grid so they could be placed easily. Besides from the size variations, they come in Different styles (appereances) as well: * Normal spikes: They have a gradient fill like the Normal block. * Transparent/Glowing spikes: Introduced in Update 1.6, They have no solid-fill and are slightly more detailed than other variants. * Invisible spikes: Introduced in Update 1.6 as well, they vanish from view when a player comes near it. When visible, their inner color defaults to a lighter, semi-transparent background color. * Fake spikes: Introduced in Update 1.6 too,they are a decoration variant, won't harm the player when coming in contact. * Color-able spikes: Introduced in Update 1.7, Their fill can be colored with a color-channel. AllSpikes.png|Various types of Spikes. 'Sawblades' Sawblades were introduced in Update 1.4, are first encountered in Clutterfunk, and are typically larger and rounder than common spikes. They automatically rotate in place and can be seen in several different forms as well. Each variation has three distinct sizes. Original sawblades are the most basic type of sawblade, and cannot be seen at all in a black background, until the cube crashes into it. Transparent sawblades can sometimes be seen with dark backgrounds, commonly used in Electroman Adventures. Update 1.9 introduced gear-like sawblades (found in Blast Processing), thick "spiked" sawblades with customizable colors with C-Obj, and invisible sawblades. Saw.png|Saw. SpikedSaw.png|Spiked/Chaos Saw. GearSaw.png|Gear Saw. SerratedSaw.png|Color-able Saw. 'Thorns' Thorns are one of the most common hazards in Geometry Dash. They are generally long but thin, black, obstacles that are placed between columns of blocks, and have multiple appearances. In official levels, they make appearances all throughout the game. They generally came in either a spiky, jagged form or a waving form until Update 1.8, which introduced diagonal thorns at either angle, as well as peaked-thorns. Theory of Everything introduced a kind of thorn resembling creepers or vines. Update 1.9 introduced castle-like thorns which made their first appearance in Blast Processing. Update 2.0 introduced animated thorns which make an appearance in Geometrical Dominator, much like monsters themselves. Thorns.png|Plant thorns Monsters Monsters (also can be referred to as dragons) are animated obstacles introduced in Update 2.0. There are 4 different types: a large dragon-like one that chomp their mouths repeatedly, and 2 types of smaller ones with no mouths, that simply blink their eyes and bop up and down. These obstacles, similar to the other hazards, kill on impact. Their first appearance was in Geometrical Dominator. A bat-like monster will appear in Update 2.1. Monster.png|Dragon Bat.png|Bat Pads and rings Pads and rings influence the direction of travel. Pads only need to be touched to activate their effect, while rings need to be tapped as the player passes over them (and triangular rings need to be held down). Rings only work once, and will become inactive when used. Although these components are often part of completing a level, they can be positioned in such a way that redirects the player into a hazard, needing to be avoided in such instances. In some official and online levels, they are normally marked with an 'X' to indicate which jump rings should not be activated (however in Theory of Everything 2, one of the jump rings marked with an 'X' lead to a secret coin). Pads Rings *Green is the only ring color not currently to have a pad equivalent. **However, if a green pad were to exist, it could be used in the air with no crashable items in the way. Placing a magenta or yellow pad on top of a blue pad will cause a interesting effect, which does not kill the player on ground but provides a green ring effect in the air. **Due to the downwards effect of the black orb, it probably won't get a pad equivalent, too. ***However, a pad could force the player down hard when touched. *Creators achieved a similar effect to the green ring by placing a purple or yellow ring inside a gravity portal (allowing the player to jump immediately after switching gravity), which was used before Update 2.0. This however, requires precise timing. **However, that allowed the creators to decide the player to either press the jump ring before or after the gravity portal, which can allow two passageways. *The new green and red arrow orbs can be rotated to send the player in certain direction, the limit for the rotation is ±70°. * In the secret 2.1 sneak peek, a white arrow with a blue circle was seen. Portals For the complete article, see 'Portals.'' Portals can modify the way the icon interacts with the level, and can force the cube to assume another form, such as the ship, gravity ball, UFO, wave, or robot. They vary into two different types: '''Form portals, which changes the form of the player, or Manipulation portals, which changes how the player interacts with the level. These manipulation portals can change a form's speed, size, direction of gameplay, or direction of gravity. Update 1.1 introduced mirror portals, which reverses the screen's direction. Update 1.8 also introduced dual portals, which creates a clone of the player. Update 2.0 introduced the teleportation portals, where the player enters a blue portal and exits an orange portal in another location. Cosmetics and effects A number of map components are purely cosmetic, or may have effects applied to them. Physical objects can cycle through colours and opacity, which may be distracting while playing. In contrast, what may look like physical objects can also be background objects, which may again fool the player (for example fake spikes, sawblades, and thorns). Other objects may be used as markers to identify routes or hazards (punctuation marks, crosses, arrow signs, etc). Three-dimensional blocks were also introduced in Update 1.9 and in-game text with 12 different fonts was introduced in Update 2.0, which does not affect gameplay but makes a level look more polished. Moving, pulsing and disappearing triggers can also be used to either confuse a player or make a level better and more vibrant. Also introduced in Update 2.0 was keys and keyholes. Their function is only to serve as a visual guide for the invisible triggers (such as move triggers, toggle triggers, alpha triggers, rotate triggers, etc.) Key.png|Key Keyhole.png|Keyhole Background and transition The background can change colour as a way to create a more vibrant gameplay experience. Other map components can enter and leave the screen, not physically affecting anything, as further visual enhancement, but may reduce the amount of time the player has to react to their entry. With Update 2.0, infinite colour channels were introduced and the player can use them as convenience to change colours of the background and transition, as well as second ground colour, but only for grounds introduced in Update 2.0 and later. Please remember that this article is a "Work in Progress" and does not currently reflect ''all ''current map components. Thw Category:Level Elements